The present invention relates to a novel and very useful cane/walking aid adapted to provide safety, convenience, and peace of mind for the user. More particularly, the cane/walking aid is designed to contain a flashlight, a high-decibel alarm, door-jamming device, mace, GPS, flashing red light, space for medical alert information storage, and other useful mobile technologies to afford safety and a feeling of security for the owner.
The American populace is aging. In the 2000 census, of the 281,421,906 population, 34,991,753 individuals were 65 and older or 12.4 percent of the population. High percentages of the aging population will become physically disabled and will need a cane/walking aid to compensate for leg, knee, foot, and hip impairment. According to the U.S. National Health Interview Survey, an estimated 7.4 million people use such devices for mobility limitations; 4.6 million for orthopedic impairments (including missing limbs); U.S. Government statistics state that the older population is growing and is expected to double by 2050 and the oldest old (those 85 and older) has grown nearly three times as fast as the overall population.
The safety cane has several functions. While the owner sleeps, the cane/walking aid can be placed under any doorknob either of two ways to secure the door as a door-jamming device. Later, when the owner leaves the residence the cane/walking aid will provide balance and mobility support. If the user becomes unconscious or unable to speak, life-saving medical alert information (identification, illnesses and medications) will be readily available inside the cane/walking aid for those trying to help. The safety alarm will sound if the user pulls the alarm string, which is to be wrapped around the user's wrist. This high-decibel alarm will also sound if the user becomes separated from the cane/walking aid. When it becomes dark, the cane/walking aid user will have the peace of mind of being visible when the flashing safety light is activated. Also, the built in flashlight will light the user's way. If the user is bothered by a dog or unwanted person the user will have mace, the alarm, and/or other personal self-defense devices at their disposal. A G.P.S. device can also be contained inside the cane/walking aid to help locate the user if lost. The cane/walking aid can accommodate a talking G.P.S. to be used to navigate with which would be very useful for the visually impaired. Also the cane/walking aid can accommodate an electronic insect repellent device.
No known cane/walking aid currently provides all of these safety/security functions. Most canes simply provide walking support and a few provide light. The need for mobility and independence is a basic human need and presents itself in many settings of weather, daylight and darkness. This new novel cane/walking aid truly supports full mobility and security to those who need it.
Henceforth, a safety cane would fulfill a long felt need in the aging and disability population. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and fulfill the need for increased mobility, independence, safety, and a sense of security.